Première rencontre ou peutêtre pas
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Avec les derniers spoilers qu’on a eu pour la saison6, ATTENTION SPOILERS S6 j’ai imaginé ce qui arriverait après que Kate se soit occupée de Claire et que Sawyer a quitté l’aéroport de LA ! Rencontre entre nos deux outlaws…
1. se souvenir

**J'ai fini ma fic !! j'avais dis AVANT Recon et je l'ai fais !! I DID it lol  
donc voilà le premier chap, y en a 5 en tt, que je posterais durant la journée de demain pour nous faire passer les hres d'attente. je pense aussi faire une OS sur sawyer et son pdv sur la scéne du feu de camp, on verra selon mon emploi du tps lol**

j'espère que vous aimerez, je l'avais commencé en decembre, donc je savais pas ce qu'on aurait sur skate exactement et puis pour le 608 c'est basé sur les spoilers que j'avais entendu et aussi MA sauce à moi** ;)******

enjoy !

_**Partie 1 :**__** se souvenir…**_

Sawyer venait de prendre ses bagages quand son regard se fixa sur un gros gars aux cheveux frisés qu'un autre type aussi bien enveloppé fixait avec amusement. Il reconnu alors le gars de la tv et il leva les yeux au ciel. Le dit homme avait finalement accepté de faire plaisir à celui qui bizarrement il avait envie d'appeler doc.

-Pathétique ! S'exclama t-il alors que Hurley faisait une représentation de sa pub à Docarzt.

Il prit son sac et s'éloigna avant d'être bousculé par un brun qui s'énervait qu'il n'ait pas été en 1ère classe. Il s'attarda un bref instant en fixant à nouveau le gros type qui serrait la main du « doc » puis reporta son attention sur la sortie.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la foule quand son regard fut pris par l'attention d'un homme tenant le bras d'une bien jolie brune qui portait aussi de très jolis bracelets.

-« Une fugitive, dommage qu'une belle fille comme elle finisse en prison sûrement pour un connard. »

La dite brune tourna la tête et il plongea son regard dans le sien, un bref instant mais qui le laissa à nouveau confus. Sawyer se reprit et quitta l'aéroport en prenant un taxi…

*****

Kate arriva dans le Hall et fixa les gens autour d'elle, elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et VITE !

La pression de la main du Marshall se fit plus forte et elle serra les dents, elle le détestait vraiment. Il l'entraîna à travers la foule et s'arrêta pour parler un bref instant à un gars de la sécurité, la brune tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'une future maman. Edward la sortit de ses pensées et la poussa en avant, elle soupira et le suivit.

En marchant, la prisonnière trébucha, elle fut relever de force par son tortionnaire et c'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa le regard d'un type blond, une étrange impression la saisit mais elle passa rapidement quand il s'éloigna.

Kate essaya de chercher une échappatoire, elle entendit un homme brun criait quelque chose à propos de son père, étrangement sa voix ne lui était pas inconnu puis c'est là qu'elle vit son moyen de sortir…ENFIN !

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la brune.

****

Sawyer s'installa devant une bière qu'il but presque d'une traite. Il essaya de chasser de sa mémoire la journée d'aujourd'hui. Comme par hasard, rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait et son partenaire lui avait donné mal à la tête mais il ne devrait pas être surpris le connaissant.

Le blond but une nouvelle gorgée avant de commander un whisky.

-Journée de merde !

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un vint s'installer à ses côtés et commanda un whisky. Il tourna son attention sur la jeune femme et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-« Ptet pas si merdique que ça… »

Hé Phil, mets ça sur ma note !

Le barman hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour chercher la boisson.

La chevelure brune se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

-Je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir ma belle. Affirma Sawyer avec le sourire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis s'empara rapidement de son verre qu'elle but d'une traite. Sawyer continuait de contempler la brunette qui poussa un soupir.

-Je te connais.

-Quoi ?!

Kate s'empressa de tirer un peu plus sur ses manches pour cacher la marque des bracelets. Il suivit son geste du regard et afficha un sourire amusé. C'était la petite brunette de l'aéroport.

-Il est passé où ton petit copain ? L'interrogea t-il.

-Quel copain ?! Ecoutez, je n'aime pas les dragueurs alors merci du verre mais voilà l'argent. Dit-elle subitement en posant l'argent sur le bar.

La fugitive se releva pour partir mais il lui attrapa le poignet et chuchota à son oreille :

-Comment une jolie fille comme toi a pu se débarrasser du flic sans que ce couillon ne voit rien venir ?

La jeune femme le fixa furieuse puis se rassit à ses côtés.

-Hé t'inquiètes, je m'en fiche de ça, je suis juste de nature curieuse et puis j'ai passé une sale journée alors ton histoire va me divertir.

-Je n'ai pas d'histoire à te dire…S'exclama t-elle agacée.

Il rigola amusé avant de faire signe à Phil de servir deux nouveaux verres.

Le serveur apporta les deux verres et s'éloigna. Kate posa sa main sur le verre sans le toucher.

-Oh come on, tu veux pas parler mais laisse-moi t'offrir un verre !

La brune porta son regard sur Sawyer et demanda d'un ton ironique :

-Tu sais que t'es un emmerdeur !

-Oh oui Freckles mais ça fait mon charme.

Kate sursauta à l'entente du surnom.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, juste…juste une impression de déjà vu. Murmura t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

Il ricana.

-Si tu m'avais déjà vu tu t'en souvriendrais Sweetheart !

-C'est …Annie.

-Quoi ?!

Elle expira et se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas de surnoms, mon nom c'est Annie, ok ?

-Ok.

Kate sourit contente d'elle.

-Mais c'est quoi ton vrai petit nom Freckles ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne devrais pas penser trop longtemps pour un petit nom ma belle.

-« C'est bien la seconde fois que je me fais avoir… »Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Je ne te dirais pas mon nom.

-Ok, ben ça sera Freckles pour moi. Assura t-il.

-Pourquoi Freckles ? L'interrogea Kate interloquée.

Pour toute réponse, il toucha son nez. La brune ressentit une décharge au contact du blond et une vague image lui vint à l'esprit, ses joues rosirent.

-Je suis …

-…Sawyer. Termina t-elle avec les yeux ronds.

-Comment tu…

-…Je ne sais pas…

Ils se fixèrent intensément puis il murmura à son tour.

-Kate.

-Comment tu…

-…J'en sais fichtre rien.

Leurs regards restèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité.

Un étrange sentiment les habitant, un souvenir intense que tout n'était pas que le début entre eux…


	2. drôle de fille

_**Partie 2 : drôle de fille**_

Sawyer et Kate continuaient à se fixer avec intensité quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait par son vrai prénom. Il se tourna pour voir Gordy.

-Salut Gordy.

-Alors James, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu, tu me présentes pas ta copine ?

Il pivota vers la brunette qui détourna la tête et fixa son verre.

-On allait partir vieux, besoin de détente tu sais.

-Ouais je vois, faudra qu'on se voit tous les deux prochainement, j'ai une affaire à te proposer !

-Ouais.

Gordy s'éloigna et Sawyer porta son attention sur la jeune femme qui le regarda surprise.

-On part ?

-Ce type vendrait sa mère pour du fric. Assura t-il en posant son bras sur son épaule.

Il se releva et elle le suivit en jetant un regard à ce fameux type puis ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors.

Kate glissa ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon tout en fixant le blond à ses côtés qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, plus elle le fixait, plus son visage lui paraissait familier. Elle secoua la tête puis décida qu'elle ferait mieux de partir avant qu'elle ne s'attire des ennuis. La brunette commença à s'éloigner quand il lui attrapa le bras et la tourna vers lui.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça Freckles ?

-C'est pas tes affaires. S'exclama t-elle abruptement à la défensive.

Sawyer sourit amusé, elle avait son petit caractère, elle lui plaisait bien.

-Ok ça me concerne pas, mais t'as l'air bien dans la merde alors si tu veux, je peux t'aider et…

-…Non.

-Non quoi ?

Elle s'extirpa de sa poigne et affirma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne veux rien te devoir.

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose sweetheart ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Non mais je ne te fais pas confiance !

-C'est pas moi qui vient de te sauver les fesses avec le gros lard dedans ? S'exclama t-il enjoué.

-Qui me dit que tu ne lui a pas demandé de venir nous voir ?

Il se gratta la tête un peu confus.

-T'es tordu comme nana toi.

Kate fronça les sourcils alors il leva les mains en signe de « paix » puis elle afficha un sourire amusé. Sawyer la fixa surprise puis la jeune femme s'approcha et affirma en le regard droit dans les yeux :

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-J'avais remarqué chérie.

Elle soupira puis ajouta avec sincérité :

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette impression de « déjà vu »…

Il fut pris au dépourvu de ses paroles et ne pu que plonger son regard dans le sien sans ne rien savoir dire.

Seul le bruit du vent qui balayait la chevelure de la brune berçait ce si étrange instant entre ses deux inconnus. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne lui faisait pas confiance mais son cœur lui disait qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle et à cette pensée, elle le vie à genoux le visage trempé et elle criant. Elle sursauta puis avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, elle s'enfuit en courant.


	3. Poursuite

_**Partie 3 : poursuite**_

Le téléphone sonna brusquement et d'un geste abrupte, Sawyer s'empara de celui-ci, la tête posait sur son oreiller, toujours endormi.

-Ouais quoi ?

-Tu as vu l'heure James, 13h on a du boulot bouges-toi le cul !

Sawyer grommela puis assura en se redressant dans son lit.

-Tu sais Enis que tu devrais avoir une vie en dehors du boulot.

-Ouais et toi tu devrais arrêter de t'envoyer en l'air les clientes, un jour ça va te retomber dessus James et…

-…C'est bon maman j'arrive.

Miles leva les yeux au ciel puis raccrocha. Le blond rigola puis sentit un mouvement derrière lui, une jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu dois encore te sauver c'est ça ?

Il repoussa la jeune femme et commença à enfiler son jean.

-Et oui princesse que veux-tu je suis très demandé surtout par ma nounou.

La rouquine rigola puis assura en enfilant un t shirt.

-Miles n'a pas de vie. Affirma t-elle en allumant la lumière.

Sawyer tourna la tête vers son amante et ricana.

-Ça fait des années que je lui dis, en plus il pensait que je m'envoyais une cliente, il est tordu ce type !

-Comme si tu l'avais pas déjà fait par le passé.

-Ouais y a longtemps.

-2ans chéri, 2ans.

-Tu veux bien la fermer un peu oui ? S'aga t-il en prenant sa chemise.

Elle rigola puis se releva et lui fit face puis se pencha et susurra en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Au moins tu reviens toujours à bon bord.

-Faut dire que t'as de bons arguments rouquine.

La femme rigola puis s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. L'arnaqueur finit de s'habiller puis prit ses clés sur la table basse et récupéra sa veste posait sur le canapé, il salua sa « petite amie » et quitta l'appartement.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir en bas de l'appartement une voiture rouge et noir, il s'alluma une cigarette puis monta dedans.

-Tu sais que si Daniel savait que tu te tapais sa fiancé il pourrait tester ses expériences sur toi ?

-Einstein est en conférence pour 2 mois à Londres, Charlotte s'emmerde, je lui tiens compagnie.

-Ouais ouais tenir compagnie, je te ferais bien castrer moi. Assura son ami en allumant le moteur.

-Elle dit que tu as pas de vie tu sais. Le taquina t-il.

-J'ai une vie mais j'ai pas besoin de femmes dedans.

-Ouais ben t'es pas normal. Dit le grand blond en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Tu crois que tu l'es toi à t'envoyer les copines de tes copains ?

-Ils sont pas encore mariés que je sache.

-Ouais et je parie que au mariage tu vas te taper la demoiselle d'honneur ? Rétorqua le brun sarcastiquement.

-Pourquoi pas mais elle craque pour toi vieux.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que moi et les femmes…

-…Je sais, je sais mais Naomi craque pour toi Enos.

Miles ne répondit rien mais Sawyer remarqua le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

La voiture se gara face à un immense building et les deux partenaires sortirent de la voiture. Le petit homme fixa son ami qui le regarda interloqué.

-Premièrement tu empestes vieux et pas que la clope, secundo tu as remarqué que tu as ta chemise à peine boutonnée ?

L'homme écrasa sa cigarette puis affirma en fixant son ami.

-La cravate te va pas du tout.

-James ! C'est une importante rencontre tu devrais le savoir.

-Ok, où tu as mis mes affaires de rechange maman ?

Le brun soupira puis ouvrir la porte arrière et sortit un costume qu'il lui tendit.

-Et je m'habille où ?

-Va dans le café en face et laves-toi le visage, moi je t'attends dans le hall. S'agaça t-il.

Le blondinet sourit puis partit en direction du petit café.

-Salut beauté un café s'il te plait.

-Encore en retard James ?

-Tu me connais si bien Amelia.

La vieille femme s'esclaffa puis il s'éloigna pour se changer, il ressortit 5 minutes après vêtue d'un costume et cravate qu'il détestait portait puis s'installa pour boire son café, il discuta un peu avec la patronne puis rejoint Miles.

Alors que la porte venait de se refermer, une jeune femme suivit le blond du regard puis sursauta presque quand la serveuse déposa le plateau devant elle.

-Plutôt mignon non ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit son café qu'elle but puis demanda l'air de rien :

-Il travaille dans le grand immeuble ?

-Oui et non, il vient une ou deux fois par semaine, il a des affaires ici mais le grand immeuble appartient à Monsieur Charles Widmore, c'est un homme très puissant mais James n'est pas du genre à étaler son argent, c'est plutôt le contraire.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa puis s'éloigna avec l'argent.

Kate tourna la tête vers la grande rue, elle but son café d'une traite puis quitta le petite café.

Sawyer écouta d'une oreille le nouveau « travail » qu'ils avaient obtenus, il savait qu'il aurait de quoi vivre pour quelques mois avec ce travail mais ça ne l'existait plus comme au tout début, le seul moment où il s'était sentit « vivant » avait été une bonne semaine auparavant quand il était revenu à L.A., il avait rencontré cette brunette en fuite et avait eu une impression de déjà-vu mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était enfui si rapidement, il avait essayé de la retrouver en demandant à de vieux amis mais elle était introuvable. Certains lui avaient demandés si elle était sa petite chérie et après qu'on lui ait demandé pour la 3ème fois de suite, il avait décidé que c'était stupide de chercher quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas et pourtant quand il avait laissé tomber, il avait ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Il quitta le bureau de Widmore, Miles portant la mallette remplit de leur « prime », son ami était plus qu'enjoué et Sawyer pensait qu'à une chose : Aller boire un bon whisky et dormir un peu.

-Tu sais, je trouve que ça sera vite réglé et Widmore a été sympa de nous donner une prime pour le dernier boulot, je pensais pas qu'il le ferait et…

-…Il l'a fait car tu lui as permis de retrouver sa fille crétin, et tu gagnerais encore plus si tu pourrais faire disparaître son copain.

-James !

Il soupira puis assura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Miles vieux, ce gentil bon vieux bonhomme donnerait une fortune pour que ce Hume disparaisse de la surface de la terre mais perso je suis pas dans ce trip et à ce que je sache toi non plus je me trompe ?

Son partenaire ne répondit rien et ils sortirent de l'immeuble, il ouvrit sa voiture avec sa clé automatique et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent un bruit de moto. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui arracha la mallette des mains.

-Son of the bitch ! S'exclama Sawyer en voyant le véhicule s'éloignait.

Il monta au volant et Miles eut à peine le temps de grimper qu'il fonça à toute allure.

-Tu sais qu'on peut se faire arrêter hein ?

-Ce petit morveux a prit notre fric, je vais pas le laisser filer !

La moto déboucha sur la gauche et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

-Well, well, semblerait que notre voleur ne connaisse pas bien L.A.

Miles le fixa surpris mais ne dit rien et vit la voiture partir à droite puis descendre une longue rue et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose à son associé. Sawyer stoppa la voiture au milieu de la rue et la moto heurta de pleins fouets l'auto. Le chauffeur tomba sur la chaussée mais se releva en titubant et partit.

-MA VOITURE !! S'écria Miles outragé en sortant pour examiner les dégâts.

-Le grand blond sortit à son tour et déclara avant de partir à la suite du type.

-Tu t'en rachèteras une avec le fric !

-James attends ! Et merde…

Il soupira en voyant son ami courir à la suite du bandit et fixa sa voiture qu'il commença à l'astiquer.

-T'inquiète pas ma belle, papa va te redonner ta beauté, je te jure James si c'était pas pour du fric je t'aurais tué !

Le dit homme arriva dans une rue, il remarqua que le jeune fugitive tentait de faire descendre une échelle pour montrer dans l'immeuble, Sawyer sortit son pistolet et tira une balle qui passa entre les barreaux. La personne stoppa tout mouvement et il s'avança en pointant toujours son arme sur le type.

-Je te jure gamin que c'est dans ton intérêt de me rendre la mallette.

Le jeune se tourna vers lui et pour tout réponse, lui envoya l'attaché-case dans la figure puis descendit l'échelle et monta. Le blond fut sonné quelques instants puis partit à sa suite. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la personne qui était entré dans une maison abandonnée. Le chenapan s'apprêtait à ouvrit la porte quand il la ferma d'une main, se tenant le nez de l'autre.

-C'est fini pour toi morveux !

Le blondinet retourna vivement la personne face à lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Toi !


	4. retrouvailles

_**Partie 4 : retrouvailles**_

Kate mit quelques instants à reconnaître le type puis d'un geste vif, elle lui envoya un coup de boule, Sawyer relâcha sa prise en poussant un juron mais elle ne pu s'échapper car il lui saisit violemment le bras et la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte. Il secoua la tête puis la releva et assura en sortant une paire de menottes :

-Freckles tu sais que c'est pas bien de voler à des amis.

-Depuis quand on est ami ? S'énerva t-elle alors qu'il lui passait les menottes derrière son dos.

-Depuis maintenant. Déclara t-il en se reculant pour voir la fureur dans son regard.

-Détaches-moi tout de suite blondinet.

L'homme rigola puis se colla à elle et susurra à son oreille :

-Sinon quoi Sweetheart, tu vas me foutre un coup de genoux bien placé entre les jambes et te faire la belle portant des jolies bracelets que tout le monde verra, tu crois que tu vas aller loin comme ça ?

Il se recula et elle le regarda avec haine. Une pure haine.

-Je t'ai aidé et toi tu veux me voler et me dit pas que tu savais que c'était pas moi. Alors Freckles, pourquoi t'as tenté de me voler mon fric ?

La brunette ne répondit rien et il soupira tout en s'allumant une cigarette, la guettant du coin de l'œil mais elle ne tenta rien à sa surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi princesse ?

Kate redressa la tête et le fixa longuement avant de demander d'une petite voix :

-Pourquoi tu n'as simplement pas prit ton argent et me laisser tranquille ?

La réponse désarçonna l'assurance du blond.

-Pourquoi James ?

A l'entendre prononcer son vrai nom, il ne pu rien répondre et la brunette assura :

-Combien tu penses qu'ils vont te donner pour ma capture ? Je ne vaux pas grand-chose.

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais te filer aux flics ?

-Pourquoi ces menottes alors ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

Il sourit puis s'avança vers elle et pointa son nez où on pouvait voir un peu de sang séché.

-Je tiens pas à être plus défiguré ma belle.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, Sawyer sourit et ramassa l'attaché-case.

-Come on Freckles.

Elle se recula et le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Et si je veux pas venir ?

-Eh bien on peut passer la nuit ici et attendre que les gens se rendent compte que cette baraque abandonnée est squattée et que les flics débarquent. Affirma t-il amusé.

La brunette baissa la tête puis la releva et murmura simplement en faisant un pas vers lui :

-Ok.

-Ok.

Il prit son bras et l'attira davantage à lui puis ils quittèrent la pièce.

Miles était entrain d'admirer sa voiture quand il entendit une voix et se retourna pour attraper la mallette.

-C'est qui elle ?

-Notre invité Donger.

Son ami regarda Kate qui tourna la tête puis il marmonna et ouvrit la porte derrière et la brunette s'installa sur la banquette. Sawyer prit place du côté passager et Miles démarra tout en portant son attention sur la mystérieuse femme qui se trouvait en leur compagnie.

-Alors c'est quoi ton nom Thelma ?

-Tu devrais t'occuper de la route Bruce Lee.

-Quoi, tu ramènes une inconnue qui nous vole et que tu menottes et je peux pas savoir son nom.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son partenaire et assura avec un large sourire :

-Même si tu lui demanderais, elle te dirait pas, n'est-ce pas Freckles ?

-Mon nom c'est Kate.

Miles tourna la tête vers Sawyer tout sourire.

-Tu vois je crois qu'elle t'aime pas trop James.

Kate étouffa un rire et le blond alluma la radio agacé.

La voiture arriva peu après devant un immeuble, le grand blondinet sortit pour ouvrir la porte et aida la brunette à descendre. Il se pencha et parla avec son partenaire alors que la fugitive attendait appuyée contre la portière. L'homme se redressa, ferma la porte et invita la jeune femme à le suivre, elle hésita puis se rappelant la situation, elle concéda puis le véhicule s'éloigna.

-Il reviendra plus tard si ça t'inquiète Freckles.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce que je suis capable de faire cowboy.

Il sourit amusé de sa remarque et affirma en lui mettant sa veste sur les épaules tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille à sa surprise :

-Tu peux pas faire grand-chose avec tes menottes Sweetheart.

Elle ne dit mot et marcha en sa compagnie, une fois dans le HLM, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur puis ils le quittèrent au 4ème étage et il ouvrit l'appartement n°15, il invita la jolie brune à passer devant, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Il referma la porte puis fit tomber la veste de ses épaules et déverrouilla les menottes, Kate se massa les poignets puis porta son attention sur le salon, l'appartement n'était pas très grand et cela l'étonna au vu de l'argent qu'il semblait disposer.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais partir.

-Oh come on Freckles, je vais pas te manger et puis t'es toujours dans la merde à ce qu'il semble je me trompe ?

Pour la énième fois, la brune resta muette et ses pas la menèrent vers la baie vitrée où elle regarda à l'extérieur.

-Ok…

Il soupira puis s'éloigna. Kate était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle eut un léger sursaut quand il présenta une bière en face d'elle.

-Ecoute Freckles je suis désolé de t'avoir menotté et je suis pas du genre à kidnapper les gens.

La jeune femme le fixa longuement puis arbora un léger sourire et prit sa bière.

-J'ai jamais bu une bière avec quelqu'un qui m'a menotté.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudainement, il eut une vision à la fois trouble mais bien encrée où il se vit face à Kate dans une forêt et il les entendit quelque peu puis il « revint » à lui.

-Ca va ? Demanda t-elle surprise de son inertie depuis quelques minutes.

L'homme la regarda intensément puis murmura d'une voix à la fois sure mais inquiète :

-Ca a duré combien de temps ton mariage ?

-Quoi ?!

Il soupira puis se laissa tomber sur le rebord du fauteuil.

-Tu as jamais voté non plus, moi ça m'arrive mais…

La brune s'avança vers lui et demanda en se penchant à sa hauteur :

-Est-ce que je t'ai cogné un peu trop fort et tu perds la tête Sawyer ?

Il rigola.

-Non Freckles mais disons que…C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui l'autre jour, tu as vu aussi ?

-Vu quoi ?

-Nous, ailleurs proches un genre de vie antérieure ou je sais pas quelle connerie.

La fugitive fut estomaquée et l'interrogea d'une petite voix :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

-Un feu de camp quelque part dans une forêt, on buvait et jouer à un jeu « j'ai jamais » et tu as dit que tu avais été marié et que tu avais jamais voté et toi t'as vu quoi ?

-La même chose.

Sawyer afficha un léger sourire.

-Tu mens très mal Sweetheart.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que j'ai vu. Assura t-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil face à lui.

-Ben ptet que si, c'est ptet le destin qui nous a fait nous revoir, si dans une autre vie on était proche, enfin j'ai jamais cru à ses conneries mais maintenant que j'ai vécu ça.

La jeune femme ne dit mot et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

-Oh come on Freckles, ça t'intrigue pas ça ?

-Si mais... non rien.

-Mais quoi ?

Elle posa sa bière sur la table.

-Mais j'ai suffisamment à penser que ce truc bizarre qui se passe depuis que je suis à L.A.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Non tu peux pas. Répliqua t-elle furieuse.

Il sourit amusé.

-J'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Si tu l'as.

-Non !

-Si, sinon explique-moi ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Touché !

-Oh ferme-la un peu.

-Admets que tu me fais un peu confiance, ça va pas te tuer de le dire. La taquina t-il.

-Un peu, juste un sentiment qui…

-Tu vois c'est ce truc bizarre de flash ! Toi aussi tu le sens que c'est inévitable.

-Inévitable ?

-Notre rencontre par deux fois. On une connexion Kate.

-Et comment on peut la débrancher Monsieur destiné ?

-J'en sais rien mais même si je savais je débrancherais.

Pour la deuxième fois elle leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard enjoué du blond. Il était vraiment content de l'avoir retrouvé et puis ces flashs l'intriguaient, pourquoi ils en avaient eu si cela ne voulait rien dire ?

Kate termina se bière en silence mais il le rompit peu après.

-Tu peux rester ici quelques temps si tu veux.

La jeune femme leva la tête surprise.

-Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je suis une criminelle…

-…Qui a tué et moi je suis pas un saint non plus et puis je t'ai déjà dis qu'on est connecté alors que tu partes ou non, à mon avis on se reverra bientôt.

-Pas si je quitte le pays ! S'agaça t-elle.

-Pas si sur que tu puisses Freckles.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte, Sawyer se releva pour aller ouvrir sur Miles qui entra avec une boite en carton. Il fixa la jeune femme puis son partenaire et s'exclama d'un ton sarcastique :

-Elle est pas encore dans ta chambre ?

-File-moi ça au lieu de dire des conneries.

Miles rigola puis lui remit le carton et Sawyer s'éloigna dans une autre pièce. L'asiatique prit place sur le sofa à côté de Kate qui le fusillait du regard.

-Hé je plaisantais Mademoiselle la tueuse !

En fait, j'aurais mis une autre photo sur ta fiche, t'es plus mignonne en vrai.

La brunette l'ignora et remarqua que le blond revenait vers eux un dossier dans la main, il reprit place face à eux et assura avec le sourire en finissant de lire :

-T'as raison Freckles t'es vraiment dangereuse, tué par accident un pauvre type quand veut butter un autre.

Miles s'esclaffa et elle les regarda à tour de rôle mécontente.

-Ok, ok te fâche pas, t'es ptet UN PEU dangereuse vu que tu m'as pété mon nez.

-…Ça te donne de la couleur Jim.

-La ferme Enis, va donc te chercher une bière pendant que je cause à Mlle la fugitive.

-C'est toi le boss !

Il se releva et s'éloigna puis Sawyer reporta son attention sur Kate.

-Ton dossier est pas énorme tu sais, tu devrais pouvoir te sortir de cette merde facilement.

-J'en doute fort Sawyer, surtout maintenant que je suis recherché.

-Ben disons que t'es tombé sur les bonnes personnes au bon moment.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Miles revint avec sa bière pour reprendre sa place au côté de la jolie femme.

-Il dit vrai, on peut vraiment t'aider, même si je doute que ses intentions à lui soient honnêtes envers toi.

-Miles !

-Ben quoi, depuis quand t'aides quelqu'un que tu connais pas ?

-Disons que elle et moi on a une sorte de connexion. Affirma t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kate.


	5. Nouveau Départ

_**Partie 5 : Nouveau départ**_

Le téléphona sonna et blond se retourna dans son lit pour l'apprêtait, il regarda le nom de l'appelant et soupira puis décrocha, la conversation fut brève et Sawyer assura qu'il partait.

Il reposa le téléphone et se releva pour enfiler ses vêtements.

-C'était qui ? Demanda la jolie blonde qui se redressa dans le lit.

-Partenaire !

L'homme sortit presque en courant de la maison en enfilant sa veste puis il grimpa dans une voiture.

-Retard de combien ?

-15 minutes.

-Désolé Freckles j'avais perdu mon…

-…Caleçon ?

Il rigola.

-On peut dire ça comme ça ouais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et démarra la voiture. Sawyer ouvrit la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette.

-Tu devrais arrêter, ça va te tuer.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant Sweetheart ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Le blond se gratta la tête puis demanda l'air de rien :

-Ca va Freckles ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! S'exclama t-elle sur la défensive.

-Justement pour ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis assura en passant la vitesse supérieure :

-J'ai juste mal dormi.

Il la fixa d'un air soucieux, elle sentit son regard sur elle et tourna la tête puis lui adressa un léger sourire :

-J'ai trop bu de café en lisant le dossier, rien d'autre je t'assure.

L'homme fut soulagé et il commença à la taquiner, ce qui détendit rapidement l'atmosphère dans le véhicule.

Kate gara la voiture face à l'immeuble de Widmore puis sortit et expira un bon coup.

-Hé relax, il va pas te manger tu sais.

Elle fit volte face pour trouver Sawyer à ses côtés et avoua d'un air malicieux :

-Tu n'as même pas mis un costume.

-Miles t'as pas donné le mémo ?

Elle rigola puis ouvrit le coffre et lui lança un sac à dos.

-Pire que ma mère lui.

-Il a raison, tu devrais écouter la tienne un peu.

Il mis le sac sur son épaule et déclara tout en marchant au côté de Kate.

-La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle m'a dit James, quand est-ce que tu vas te marier, j'attends d'avoir des petits enfants, je suis vieille.

La brunette explosa de rire.

-Moi j'aime bien ta mère.

-Ça c'est normal, étant donné qu'elle dit que tu es parfaite.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne le suis pas peut-être ?

-Bien sur que non. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner plus rapidement dans le café. Sawyer salua Amélia qui prépara une tasse de café à Kate en lui souriant.

-Tu as beaucoup de patience avec lui.

-Miles m'a dit qu'il allait finir par le tuer et puis, il avait besoin de repos.

La vieille femme sourit puis s'éloigna. Kate but une gorgée tout en fixant l'extérieur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres en repensant que 4 mois plus tôt, elle avait atterrit ici avec une poignée de dollars en poche sans savoir quoi faire ensuite et Sawyer était entré dans sa vie et plus rien n'était comme avant. Elle était une femme libre, elle avait eu les supports des plus grands avocats de L.A. et grâce à lui mais surtout Charles Widmore, Kate avait une nouvelle vie, tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'il venait de sortir vêtu d'un costume noir et une chemise rouge, son cœur manqua un battement, elle détestait quand il avait cet effet sur elle mais elle savait que c'était inévitable et avait fini par accepter ses sentiments.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui rapidement et ne s'en était rendu compte que quelques semaines auparavant quand elle s'était aperçue à quel point elle ne supportait pas qu'il passe ses nuits avec d'autres femmes, il lui arrivait d'être avec une femme pour quelques semaines, des fois juste quelques jours, il était très volage et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était tu sur ses sentiments, la jeune femme ne voulait pas être la fille d'un soir, elle ne voulait pas que les choses se compliquent après tout cela. Le fait que Miles ait prit des vacances et qu'elle devait le remplacer au côté de Sawyer était à la fois difficile et simple, elle travaillait avec eux depuis qu'elle était réhabilité mais elle ne passait pas tout son temps avec le blond, ils se voyaient assez souvent, au moins tous les deux jours mais vu que son partenaire était en dehors de la ville pour 15 jours, Kate et Sawyer se verraient bien plus qu'à l'habitude…

Elle but une gorgée pour chasser ses pensées quand elle faillit s'étouffer à le voir « flirter » avec une femme blonde…

Sawyer était entrain de rajuster sa veste, il se regarda dans le miroir puis revint dans le bar, son regard se porta en premier sur Kate, elle était vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait vu que rarement en robe et il se demandait souvent pourquoi elle préférait les jeans et t shirt, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se pomponner, et c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez elle. Le blondinet afficha un sourire prit sa tasse de café et reporta son regard sur la brunette quand il fonça dans quelqu'un, le café se renversa sur le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il s'excusa en sortant un mouchoir.

-C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du regarder ma montre en marchant.

-On pardonne toujours à une jolie femme. Déclara t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle rigola puis accepta son mouchoir, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune femme et soudain il eut un bref flash, il se vit une fleur à la main, serrant la blonde dans ses bras, lui disant qu'elle était extraordinaire puis se disant « je t'aime » et s'embrassant. Il sortit de sa léthargie sous le regard surpris de la femme en face de lui.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Euh oui est-ce que vous…

-…Sawyer, on va être en retard ! S'exclama brusquement la brunette en lui empoignant le bras.

Elle porta son attention sur la femme blonde qui lui adressa un sourire. Kate se revit avec elle, une arme sur la tempe, puis se bagarrant et enfin parlant de SAWYER et lui demandant si elle savait pour eux, elle ressentit une peine immense la saisir, la brune ressortit de son inertie et lui fit un sourire forcé, elle relâcha l'homme mais lui rappela leur entretien et il concéda d'un signe de tête. L'ex fugitive sourit puis partit chercher sa veste tout en fixant son ami et cette femme…

Sawyer la fixa quelque instants puis demanda simplement :

-Est-ce que vous avez…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le téléphone de la femme sonna et elle décrocha.

-Allo Jack ? Oui je suis déjà là.

A l'entente du prénom, Sawyer eut un autre flash, il se vit se battre avec un homme brun, puis il était dans un lit, le dénommé « Jack » demanda s'il parlait de Kate, et il s'entendit dire « je l'aime ». Le blond sursauta et remarqua que la femme qui semblait s'appeler « Juliet » riait au téléphone, il hésita puis lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Il rejoint Kate qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Rendez-vous déjà annulé ?

-Non Freckles semble que la belle soit prise avec un certain Jack !

La brunette vit brusquement de brèves mais intenses images défilaient devant ses yeux, un homme brun qui lui souriait, ce même homme soignant Sawyer blessé, un baiser puis tout revint à la normale.

-Kate ça va ?

-Oui je…tu en as eu un ?

-Un quoi ? L'interrogea surpris en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Un flash de cet h…

-…De la blonde ouais mais là je crois que c'était plus l'effet de l'alcool.

Il rigola et elle le fixa stupéfaite, il stoppa de marcher sur le trottoir et lui demanda amusé :

-Tu me vois dire des je t'aime et offrir une fleur à une fille ?

Kate ouvrit grand les yeux et se remémora son flash et le fait que la blonde lui parlait de sa relation avec Sawyer, elle se mordit les lèvres avant d'afficher un grand sourire moqueur.

-Tu devrais avoir sacrément bu.

-C'est ce que je dis, bon ok elle est mignonne mais moi agir comme ça…tiens je jouerais bien un tour à Miles à son retour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui lâcha le bras et expira nerveuse, il posa sa main sur son bras et la femme tourna la tête pour le voir sourire.

-Je t'ai pas dit Sweetheart mais t'as une jolie robe.

Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, la jolie brune avait une mallette en main, le blond arborait un large sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ça me rappelle des souvenirs et mon nez aussi tu sais. Assura t-il en pointant un doigt sur celui-ci.

La femme lui posa un peu trop brusquement l'attaché case dans les bras et il s'esclaffa.

Il ouvrit la portière pour l'inviter à entrer et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Oh come on, je plaisantais tu veux pas rentrer à pied ?

-C'est ma voiture Sawyer.

-Ah, bon alors je suppose que c'est moi qui va devoir rentrer à pied.

-Tu m'énerves ! S'exclama en se retenant de rire.

-Oui et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores Freckles.

Kate cessa de rire et plongea son regard dans le sien un bref instant avant de monter. Elle poussa un long soupir et cacha son visage dans ses mains puis entendit la porte à ses côtés s'ouvrir, elle redressa la tête et un sourire légèrement forcé prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

-Bon alors Sassafras, où tu veux aller pour fêter notre premier job ensemble car faut le fêter tu sais !

-C'est tôt pour boire.

-Mais je parlais pas de boire Freckles mais de célébrer.

-Dans tes rêves ! S'exclama Kate en rougissant.

Il éclata de rire.

-Mais à quoi tu penses ?

-A quoi tu penses toi ?

-A aller se détendre dans un coin sympa et profiter de la journée alors ça te dit ?

Kate regarda Sawyer longuement puis murmura un simple « ok ». Il lui adressa un sourire et démarra la voiture.

Il gara le véhicule puis ils sortirent et la jeune femme s'émerveilla du lieu, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille car le vent était extrêmement fort ici.

-Où on est ?

-T'as pas regardé la route ma belle ?

-Sawyer, j'ai vu la route mais j'ai jamais vu ce lieu.

-Ben disons que c'est un coin que seul les gens qui le cherchent le trouvent.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis le suivit, ils marchèrent un peu avant que leurs pieds ne touchent le sable fin, Kate décida d'enlever ses chaussures et il lui adressa un sourire.

Sawyer lança sa veste sur le sable à sa surprise puis retira sa chemise et ses chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais me baigner Freckles.

La brunette éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? tu vas pas te joindre à moi Sweetheart ?

-Je n'ai rien emmené je te signale.

Se fut autour de Sawyer de rire puis il assura en quittant son pantalon d'un regard subjectif :

-Je ne te demande pas de porter quelque chose tu sais.

Les joues de la femme se mirent à rosir et il s'en amusa que d'avantage, il lui adressa un dernier regard avant d'aller dans l'eau.

Kate le fixa quelques instants puis elle afficha un large sourire et déboutonna sa robe ; celle-ci tomba au sol

Le blond tourna la tête et la regarda d'un regard enjôleur, la brunette le rejoint rapidement et il s'amusa à l'attraper par la taille, elle poussa un cri quand il commença à la chatouiller. Kate se débattit et il finit par lâcher prise, elle se retourna et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau en rigolant, Sawyer refit surface et en fit autant à la brunette. Le jeu dura quelques instants puis brusquement un flash leur apparut, et ils se revirent agissant de la même façon qu'à cet instant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la femme hocha de la tête.

-On a en de plus en plus maintenant, je me demande si…

-Si quoi Freckles ?

-Si on avait pas eu ses flashs, je serais encore ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

Il caressa sa joue et répondit avec sincérité :

-Flash ou pas Kate, j'aurais jamais pu te laisser partir.

-Pourquoi ?

Sawyer sourit tout en continuant à toucher les cheveux mouillés de la brunette.

-Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on avait une connexion.

A ces mots, Kate eut un flash, elle s'entendit parler au même brun qu'elle s'était vu embrasser puis le flash changea et elle se vit à genoux ses lèvres joignant celles de Sawyer. Le flash cessa, elle fut décontenancé et resta sans voix.

-Ca va Freckles ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le blond fut surpris mais répondit rapidement à son baiser et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle les glissait dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus ainsi que des tas d'images, séquences dans leur cerveau, bien plus qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Sawyer la souleva et elle glissa ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser avec passion alors qu'il les laissait tomber sur le sable fin. Après quelques instants, ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.

-Je me souviens. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Moi aussi.

-Tout ?

-Tout. Répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Kate se mordit les lèvres puis l'interrogea faiblement :

-Et à propos de Juliet ?

Sawyer stoppa tout mouvement et le corps de Kate se « glaça » brusquement. L'eau vint caresser leurs pieds et il avoua avec sincérité :

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, ce qui s'est passé c'est…J'en sais fichtre rien à vrai dire mais c'est probablement notre seconde chance Freckles et cette fois, si tu courres, je t'attraperais.

Les yeux de Kate se mirent à briller et il esquissa un sourire en essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se réchauffait, elle posa une main sur la joue de Sawyer et murmura d'une voix tremblante mais honnête ses mots qu'elle avait tant désiré lui dire depuis 3 ans :

-Je t'aime.

Il se pencha, son nez toucha le sien et il répondit avant de capturer ses lèvres :

-Idem.

Kate sourit et le laissa prendre possession de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son cœur, la bombe avait explosée et malgré cette « autre vie » qu'ils avaient vécus, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouver, peut-être que le destin y était pour quelque chose ou alors peut-être leur cœur ne pouvait pas battre l'un sans l'autre. Ils n'oublieraient jamais l'île et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu mais ils étaient à nouveau tombés amoureux dans cette autre vie et cette fois, ils feraient en sorte de le rester jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Fin


End file.
